


Down Endless Corridors

by tuesday



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Chris loves the pet shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Endless Corridors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kateshortforbob for livelongnmarry.

One thing Chris loved about the pet shop was the endless corridors and strange doors and playmates waiting for Chris to befriend them. Okay, that wasn't one thing, but he loved it, still. The scent of incense hung heavy on the air as he padded down the halls, the raised voices of his brother and the Count growing quiet and distant behind him. Sometimes the doors he opened led out onto warm, gritty sand and cool, frothy waters, and he would strip down to shorts and swim with the groups of children he found there. Other times, he found actual rooms, filled with men and women who cooed over his hair and clothes and let him sit in their laps to tell him stories.

What Chris loved most of all, though, was the way his brother would relax just the slightest bit after a visit, looser, easier. Leon would complain about the Count, but his voice would be lighter and his smiles would come at just the smallest prompting.

Well, that and how Count D always gave him cake.


End file.
